


You Be the Nurse...

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gabriel being an Ass, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Miscommunication, Roleplay, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaction to Cas being a perv in the season 8 finale.  In which Cas is more of a perv. If also much more confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be the Nurse...

**Author's Note:**

> And Gabriel shows up because I love him. And I don't care what anyone says. And yeah, like he would miss the opportunity to do terrible roleplay.

**Cas:**  How are you feeling today?  
  
 **Dean:**  Um. Y’know, like terrible terrible things keep happening to me. And all my plans fail. And I keep getting the people I love into trouble.  
  
 **Cas:**  Mhmm. And what is the worst symptom of this, would you say?  
  
 **Dean:**  Mostly that I keep having to talk about my feelings.  
  
 **Cas:**  Oh dear. That seems very severe and unnatural.  Let me just get your vitals, and the doctor will be right in.  
  
 **Dean:**  Wait? There is a doctor?  
  
 **Cas:**  Well, duh. I’m just a nurse. I am not qualified to… **  
**

 **Dean:**  Oh. I thought this was gonna be, like, the sexy kind of nurse…  
  
 **Cas:**  Am I not sexy? Sam said I looked very sexy in these scrubs.  
  
 **Dean:**  Sam is traumatised by cross-dressing. Not a great judge of sexy.  
  
 **Cas:**  Scrubs are unisex. So I don’t see how cross-dressing would change anything.  
  
 **Dean:**  Forget it. Just take my freaking blood pressure.  
  
 **Cas:**  Of course. Let me just get this fully inflated…  
  
 **Dean:**  Why, oh why, are you not talking about my…  
  
 **Gabriel:**  *wearing a sexy doctor costume and a moustache* Heeeeeellooo! What seems to be the…  
  
 **Sam:**  *sticking his head around the curtain* Damn it, Gabriel! Give them space!  
  
 **Gabriel:**  But we’re doing nurse role play, and the doctor IS IIIIIN!!  
  
 **Sam:**  Yeah. I’m not even sure if that makes sense. Or is funny. And now we’re leaving them alone together so they can talk about their feelings.  
  
 **Dean:**  Sammy, no! Why would you do this to me?!?  
  
 **Sam:**  Because, as we learned, talking about shit is good for the soul. Or, not for the souls of everyone else. But, you know, the souls of our interpersonal relationships.  
  
 **Gabriel:**  You know what else is good for the soul? Sex. Trust me, I’m a doctor!  
  
 **Sam:**  Go. Just go.  
  
 **Gabriel:**  Fine. But you owe me that thing with the minivan and the taquitos.  
  
 **Sam:**  Whatever.  
  
*Gabriel leaves*  
  
 **Sam:**  Now guys, you really should talk about your feelings. I mean, eight freakin’ years of not talking about our issues, and how much better do you feel now that everything’s out in the open? Huh, Dean?  
  
 **Dean:**  I feel pretty good, I guess.  
  
 **Sam:**  That’s right. And I’m not waiting another four years for you guys to get your shit together.  
  
 **Dean:**  Fine. But I’m only doing this because I love you and don’t blame you for everything. And I trust you.  
  
 **Sam:**  Thanks. That means a lot to me.  
  
 **Dean:**  And because I’m assuming there’s some sort of sexual reward for doing this.  
  
 **Sam:**  You know that’s right.  
  
*Sam finally steps out from behind the curtain*  
  
 **Dean:**  Now  _that’s_  what I call a nurse costume! I especially like the red cross covering your…  
  
 **Cas:**  Ah, now I understand. You were hoping to participate in sexual roleplay.  
  
 **Dean:**  What tipped you off? Sam’s stethoscope-shaped nipple clamps?  
  
 **Cas** : Let us talk about our feelings. Then we will have sex. Perhaps I will get out my sexy anaesthesiologist outfit…

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more frequent updates, I will be updating this series on tumblr daily at this point, and probably only weekly here. So! Follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. It may take some time for me to get to it, but I promise I will. I mean, I have an SPN Founders Fic coming up. So anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
